


Twelve Sortings

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Wylie, Fitz, Keefe, Linh, Tam, Jensi, Dex, Maruca, Sophie, Stina, Marella, and Biana get sorted into their Hogwarts Houses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Twelve Sortings

**Author's Note:**

> Order was determined first by birth year and then by last name. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters/this world. It's fanfic.  
> If you like this, put a character in the comments and I'll Sort them in the next chapter (though I may not agree with you about what house they're in).

"Endal, Wylie!"

_ Hmmmm….you do like to hold grudges, but you're also very intelligent and perceptive, and you'll definitely help those who help you. Loyal to those you know well, brave but not reckless, and you'll try out new things to see what happens, ….Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Any connections to family members? _

Just go through it logically and do more searching.

_ Oh, I see it now. _

"RAVENCLAW!"

  
  


“Vacker, Fitzroy!”

_ Ah, a Vacker. There’s certainly pride, especially in your family, and a desire to succeed…..but also bravery and loyalty. Slytherin like your father and brother, or perhaps Gryffindor? What do you wish to accomplish during your time at Hogwarts? _

I want to get really good at magic, and work for the Ministry like Dad. He thinks I take after him. 

_ Is that what you wish, or what your father wishes? _

I'm proud to be a Vacker, and I want to do something cool with my life.

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Sencen, Keefe!”

Don’t put me in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. DON’T.

_ Why not? Ravenclaw’s a fine house, and you’re quite intelligent. And Slytherins are sneaky and clever. I can see that setup for a prank you’re thinking of, which fits neatly into both those houses... _

Yeah, but those are my parents' houses. My dad's an idiot who’s driven by the logic of being mean to me so I succeed and way too ambitious, and my mom isn't much nicer and is always plotting something.

_ Ah, and you’re definitely not studious—or ambitious, really....but you  _ are  _ loyal, and oh there’s the recklessness. Plenty of that, and a bit of a hero complex as well….you want to protect everyone. _

Isn't that a good thing?

_ It can be, but overprotecting your friends might be your downfall. _

Can you just Sort me already? I'm getting hungry.

_ Very well, then, but please keep my advice in mind…. _

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Song, Linh!”

_ Hmm, a struggle for control over your magic? Ah, I see that it troubles you, especially with how powerful you are. How interesting. Tell me, if you had full control over that power, what would you do with it?  _

First I'd make sure I couldn't hurt anyone. 

_ Ah, I see the loyalty and kindness, and how hard you’ve been working at control. I have it now. _

Also, Tam, my twin brother, is up next, and it'd be great if we could be in the same house.

_ I make no promises. _

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Song, Tam!”

Hufflepuff like my sister. 

_ Are you sure? You have a reckless streak and you're very brave. You'd do well in Gryffindor. _

Hufflepuff. I want to be with my sister. If you don’t put me in Hufflepuff I’ll be sneaking around to see Linh—and I’ll lose as many points as I can for my own house. I'll find the way into the Hufflepuff dormitories and sleep there. I'll—

_ Goodness, there’s definitely loyalty. All right, all right. _

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

"Babblos, Jensi!"

Can you hear what I'm thinking?

_ Of course. _

This is so cool! I can't believe I'm at Hogwarts and in the Great Hall and I'm about to get Sorted! I'm so excited!

_ Well, you're definitely enthusiastic. And I see that you're loyal, and make friends easily… _

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

  
  


“Dizznee, Dexter!”

_ Perhaps Ravenclaw like your father? Slytherin like your mother? Hmm, I need more information...oh, you have an idea for tweaks that will make a balding potion stronger? _

Yeah, and I really want to make sure it doesn’t explode the cauldron, so can you just Sort me? The sooner this is over the sooner I can start testing.

_ Would the original potion work as is? Do you have a target in mind? _

Yes, the potion would work. And, no, not yet. I just want to see what I can do. 

_ Desire for knowledge, hmm? _

“RAVENCLAW!”

"Endal, Maruca!"  
_Oh, you definitely don't want to be overprotected._

Yeah, thanks to my cousin Wylie. My accidental magic caused disasters when I was a kid and he's given me a zillion 'be careful' warnings now that I'm going to Hogwarts. I know he doesn't want me to get hurt but it drives me nuts. I'm not a kid and I want to become an Auror, and I know that I can do it if I try.  
_Well, you're clearly very brave and confident, and though you can be manipulative you'll do what it takes to help those around you._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

“Foster, Sophie!” 

_ Plenty of loyalty, and I see that you're a hard worker, although you're easily distracted. Then there's your bravery and recklessness….oh, there's lots of that. Would you take a risk to help a friend? Even if it broke half the school rules?  _

Yeah, of course. 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

"Heks, Stina!"

_ Well, you certainly have high hopes for your time at Hogwarts. Oh, your magic didn't appear until you were almost seven and most people thought you were going to be a Squib? _

Shut up. I'm here at Hogwarts and I'm going to prove them wrong. 

_ Plenty of ambition. Be sure to keep it in check, though. _

What's that supposed to mean? 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

  
  


“Redek, Marella!”

_ You're definitely snarky and gossipy. Kind, though. _

There's got to be more than that.

_ Wait a minute. You'll protect the people who are close to you, and you're direct and honest with what you say. Not exactly ambitious, and while you're brave, you're not reckless or foolish. A little unconventional, but I've got it…. _

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

  
  


“Vacker, Biana!”

_ Hmmm...perhaps Slytherin, like your father and brothers? There’s definitely a desire to prove yourself. Or Ravenclaw, like your mother? Though you're not as studious as she is, you've definitely got the creativity….and once you make a friend you're quite loyal to them, not to mention your bravery. Oh, this will be a tough one. _

Could you put me in Slytherin? Like my dad and brothers?

_ Family loyalty, I see. Any other reason? _

My dad really wants me to be in Slytherin. 

_ The question isn't what he wants. It's what you want. _

I mean, I'm not really sure….it'll be easier if I'm in Slytherin.

_ Do you want it to be easier?  _

I….I don't know. 

_ Well, you've definitely got the ambition, the drive, the creativity….are you sure this is what you want? _

Any house would be okay, but...it would be great to have Fitz close by. He's my older brother and he annoys the heck out of me, but I still love him.

_ Definitely loyal to your friends, protective of those you care about but standoffish to outsiders, ambitious...Very well.  _

"SLYTHERIN!"

  
  



End file.
